Game of Ball
by DeViL'sDrEaM
Summary: Tennis... Red-haired girl... SISTER? just read to know
1. Chapter 1

"This is boring. Everyone's so weak. Is there someone who can put up a fight with me?" A red-haired girl said as she sighed right after finishing a tennis match.

She wondered around the area and found herself lost in the middle of the road. She walked further and found a street tennis court.

"Wonder if there is someone playing?"

"5-6 winner Echizen."

"*sigh* A bunch of high school boys… Wonder if they could play with me. Girls around the area sure are weak."

The red-haired made her way across and asked for a match to the other bystanders who were holding on a tennis racket.

"Hey, want to have a match with me?"

"A little girl like you? Find yourself a little girl to play with."

She was brushed off. Now, she's pissed.

"Tsk. Senpais are really weak against girls. Those types surely suck in playing tennis. Whatever. I'll find myself a better opponent with some brains on his head. "

She intentionally provoked the guy. The guy stood up a pulled her shirt collar. They got everyone's attention.

"Ok little girl, I'll play with you but if you lose you have to do everything I say."

"Then if you lose you're giving that tennis bag of yours to me." She smirked.

"You sure are confident of winning."

"Better not cry to your mama once you lose to me." She started to provoke him again.

The guy let loose of her collar by brushing her off. She fell in to the ground.

"Tsk. Let's start the match."

The two entered the court.

"One set match. –whatever his name guy- serve."

"I won't go easy on you little girl."

-Bystanders-

"Hey Fuji is that fair? The cute little girl seemed no match for that guy."

"I don't think so Eiji since she was the one who asked for the match."

"You were watching them all this time?"

"I just happen to notice."

"Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai what are you watching there? It seems like an interesting match. Wait, is that a girl?"

"Ssssshhh… you're so loud momoshiro."

"What did you say, viper? Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Now, now let's just watch the match peacefully. We wouldn't like to have a commotion here, do we? Right, tezuka?"

"Captain! Oishi-senpai! We're sorry."

"This really looks like a good match. I'll get a good data from this."

"*sigh*Why am I even here?"

-match-

The guy served the ball.

"Tsk. So slow."

The red-haired girl returned the ball to the other side of the court. She did this in a flash. The guy wasn't even able to react.

"Senpai… Can you be serious now? You don't need to hold back for a _little_ girl like me, right? "

"You asked for it. I was planning on being easy on you but now I'm serious."

The guy made his second serve. It was faster than the one before but it was no use. The red-haired girl also returns it in flash. The speed even doubled. The girl smirked. The bystanders were awed by her performance.

"*whistles* Not bad." Ryoma said as he leaned forward to watch the match better.

"That girl… She had all return aces. I haven't seen anyone like her before." Kaido said.

"She sure is good. See eiji." Fuji smiled at eiji.

"Nyah. She's not only cute but also good at playing tennis. It makes me want to play with her too. Little miss play with me next!" Eiji shouted as he waved at the girl.

"Eiji, you're so loud. Don't disturb the match." Oishi scolded eiji.

It was the girl's turn to serve.

"A small girl wouldn't be able to serve a heavy fast ball in the size. I'll turn the match around this time." the guy thought.

"Senpai… I told you… I… won't… go… easy on you!"

It seemed like a slow ball but the moment it landed on the field, it twisted going to the face of her opponent. It was definitely a twist serve. The girl smirked as she rests her racket on her shoulder. Her opponent was totally stunned. The bystanders all stood from their seat. A little girl like her couldn't possibly be able to do a twist serve.

"Don't worry senpai. I won't damage that face of yours. 3*winks*"

"T-Twist serve?! Impossible. Maybe it's just luck." The guy murmured.

The girl served again. This time is just an easy ball.

"As I thought, it was just a fluke." The guy said.

"I pity that guy."

"Eh? Why do you think so nyah."

"Echizen is right. She's just playing with him. Giving him an easy ball like that after making a twist serve. She sure knows how to provoke him."

"Not to mention her ball control. She's making her opponent run around the whole court."

"OwO."

"You guys just watch."

"Yes captain."

Tezuka doesn't seem to be in a good mood today. Going back to the match, the girl just played with her opponent. The score was 6-0 just as she predicted.

"See senpai... You're all talk."

"What the…"

"You just **_LOST _**to a _little girl._"

The guy got really pissed. He was about to punch the girl but someone grabbed his hand.

"You shouldn't punch a girl just because lost to her in match." Fuji said in a scary expression.

All the seishun gakuen tennis players approached them. If that guy was looking for a fight, he'll be digging his own grave especially with momoshiro and kaido making a grimacing face. He'll really be dead just in a few seconds. Tezuka approached last. The girl and tezuka were staring at each other. A few second later, tezuka knocked the head of the girl.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" the girl glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be at home by now?"

"My curfew is still far from now and wait are you a mom?"

"Hey, fuji-senpai. That girl and captain tezuka seemed to be acquainted with each other."

"Oishi, do you know anything?"

Oishi shrugged.

"Inui?"

He fixed his glasses and turned his head. He doesn't know too.

Tezuka and the girl kept on bickering though tezuka was calm as he talked to her.

"Ok I get it!"

"Captain tezuka, Who is she?" the others asked.

"My sister."

"Ahhhh…. Sister…."

"Her name is kirika."

"kiraka….."

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Wait… WHAT?! SISTER?!"

"Captain" pointing at tezuka. "_Sister?_"

"**WHAT THE HECK!?**"

Echizen approached kirika.

"Hey, let's have a match."


	2. Chapter 2

(Kirika's POV)

"Hey, let's have a match."

The small boy wearing a hat said as he approached me.

"Why should I?"

"Huh? I'm asking you for a match."

I really would love to but those mystical glares behind my brother's glasses were very terrifying. I could afford to risk my life he.

"Maybe next time, Chibisuke."

I rushed home without looking back.

Everyone aside from Tezuka burst in to laughter.

"Echizen was rejected. Hahaha." Momo teased.

"She even called you chibisuke! Nyahahaha." Kikumaru followed.

Even kaido and inui were hiding their laughter. Echizen was pissed especially he was refused to a match.

"That's ok echizen. Besides, seemed so afraid that her _Onii-chan_ might do something bad, right tezuka."

The three, momoshiro, kikumaru and echizen, huddled up.

"Shocks! I forgot that she's captain's sister." Momoshiro whispered.

"That's why I wanted a match with her."

"Eh? But ochibi was refused right?" kikumaru poked echizen's cheeks.

"Everyone gather up. End of training. All of you dismissed."

"YES!"

"That girl…" echizen thought while he was still pissed off from what happened.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Ki-chan, what took you so long? You should have been here an hour ago."

"That's because she toured around town by herself. I'm back."

Tezuka appeared on the door way. Weird that he came seconds after kirika came.

"Hey, onii-chan was that your team?"

Kirika clang on tezuka's arm and wasn't willing to let go. When kirika is alone with her brother. She tends to be overly clingy. Well, they were the only siblings to begin with.

Kirika had to study in abroad because of her modeling career. Even though it doesn't seemed like it. Kirika was a well-known fashion model. Though she has a tomboyish act, when she's in front of the camera everything changes. She loved tennis because of her brother, kunimitsu. He personal trained her when kirika was still in their premises.

"Nii-chan, let's have a match."

"Ok."

* * *

In Echizen's residence…

Echizen stormed inside their house. He rarely loses his cool.

"Oi, little boy… you seemed problematic. Were you dumped?"

"Shut up old man. I'm tired."

"This kid. You should learn to respect elders."

"Tsk. Ok ok."

Echizen entered his room. He laid flat on his bed. Karupin approached him.

"Nyaow." Karupin purred.

"Oi, karupin… there's a girl who refused to have a match with me."

"Nyaow?"

"She's captain tezuka's sister."

"Nyaow!"

Echizen curled in his bed.

"I'll be able to fight you someday…"

Echizen fell asleep. For some reason, he really wanted to have a match with her. He'll do anything to be able to do that.

* * *

"Eh? Why? I don't like to transfer! I thought I'm just here since mom's not feeling well!"

"But kirika-chan every time you leave your mother becomes sick."

"Then, just let her come with me when I go back to abroad!"

"Kirika!"

"Yes. My deepest apologies dad. I'm being selfish again."

Kirika glanced at her 'tyrant' brother then pouted. She definitely can't oppose him. His superiority aura was way too big for kirika.

"Then, I'll be entering seishun gakuen?"

"Don't worry you have a friend who studies there too."

Tezuka patted kirika's head.

"Who?! Saku-pyon?!"

Tezuka nodded.

"Yay! Then I'll be transferring as soon as possible."

Kirika smiled with glee. She can't wait to see her childhood best friend.

* * *

Word spread like flame in a forest. A new transfer student would be coming to seishun gakuen. Everyone was wondering who it was. Is it a he or a she? All they know was that it was a first year student.

Kirika stared at her uniform. She is definitely not pleased with the lack of style of her uniform.

"Onii-chan, should I really wear this?" she said as she holds out the clothes.

"Kirika, that's the school uniform."

"But… But it lacks style! You can't expect me to wear something like this!"

"Kirika!"

"Yes onii-chan. I'll gladly wear this good for nothing uniform."

Kirika tried to hide her fear which was really obvious in the first place. Those glasses really do the trick. Kirika made a deep sigh.

At least, aside from the low-class type of clothing, she could reunite with her friend.

* * *

*Yawn*

"Eiji, didn't you get enough sleep?"

"No, nyah." Eiji replied as he rubbed his tears off his eyes.

"Kiri-nyan will be attending here starting today right?"

"Kiri-nyan? You mean tezuka's sister? Yeah. Why?"

"*smirks* I still remembered how she refused echizen's challenge. O-chibi sure is pissed. Nyah."

* * *

"Oi echizen, do you know the new student coming today?"

Echizen who obviously didn't care laid his head on his table and ignored the blabbering horio.

"Horio, stop bothering echizen my love. He doesn't care about the girl transferring in your class you know?!"

"Tomo-chan, we're not supposed to say anything remember grandma told us."

"It's ok sakuno. You'll be meeting her later anyway."

The teacher entered the door. Tomo left the room and head straight towards her classroom.

"Class today we will have any new classmate. Please enter."

The teacher signaled kirika to enter. As she walked inside the teacher wrote her name on the board. All eyes were on her specially the boys.

"Wow, she's really cute."

"I want to be her friend."

"Everyone, this is Tezuka Kirika. Get along with her ok?! "

"Tezuka-desu . Yoroshiku."

Kirika said monotonously.

"Tezuka? Could she be related to captain tezuka?" Horio thought.

Sakuno waved at her from her sit.

Kirika noticed this and smiled.

The whole class was charmed by her very cute smile. Some thought she smile at them. When in reality it was supposed to be just for sakuno.

Echizen's eyes widen. His fated enemy now became his classmate.

"Tezuka-san please seat on the vacant chair beside echizen-san."

"Echizen?" She thought.

Kirika scanned across the room. There she some the guy he met last time by the park with her brother. She walked towards her sit and before she sat down. She looked at echizen and when their eyes met. She smirked at him.

"What the?"

* * *

*********** END CHAPTER ***********


	3. Chapter 3

_This means whispering or murmurs._

School ended… Thankfully!

"Saku-chan!" Kirika immediately glomped sakuno.

"Long time no see, kiri-chan." Sakuno said while trying to keep her balance.

"I missed you so much. It's been three years since we last see each other right?"

The girls were at the peak of their heartwarming reunion and reminiscing their friendship when someone suddenly entered the scene.

"Oi, captain's sister." Echizen butted in.

Kirika raised at brow at first. She thought that the person who butted in doesn't how to read between the lines. Can't he/she see that they were in the middle of something? Then she realized who that person was.

"Oh, chibisuke! This means were classmates. Well, take care of me." Kirika bowed at echizen.

"You…! Red-pony!"Echizen suddenly spurted non-sense because of sudden irritation.

"Red-pony? Haha. Chibisuke, you're really something." Kirika messed up echizen's hair.

"Oi! Stop destroying my hair and stop calling me that!" Echizen exclaimed.

"Kiri-chan, do you know ryoma-kun?" Sakuno skeptically looked at her.

Kirika glanced at echizen and smirked.

"Nah. Forget about him. Come on; let's go to sumire-san." Kirika pushed sakuno's back so they can immediately go while ignoring echizen.

"Hey! We're not yet done talking!"

Echizen was supposed to follow then but horio suddenly blocked his way.

"Oi! Echizen, do you know that transfer student?" Horio asked.

"Captain's sister." Echizen said as he took his bag and left horio without answering his other questions.

_"Hey, that transfer student looks familiar right?"_

_"Yes, I think I saw her somewhere before. I just can't remember."_

_"Wait let me think."_

_"Hmmmm…"_

_"That's it! She's this girl right?" a random student pointed on a magazine cover._

_"They really looked the same but their names are different."_

_"Duh! That's a pen name of course!"_

_"Could she really be that person?"_

_"If yes then we have a model schoolmate."_

_"That'll be cool!"_

Kirika noticed the group of girls huddling up in one corner. She could clearly hear what they were talking about. She just smiled at herself and continued walking with sakuno.

"This is the tennis court. Your brother is somewhere here I presume. Grandma is there by the bench."

The girls were about to approach coach ryuzaki when they were intercepted by their senpais.

"Kiri-nyan!"

"Captain's imouto."

"Kirika-chan! What brings you here?"

"Kirika nice to see you again."

Their senpai were talking in unison that she wasn't able to respond simultaneously.

"Ahhh… Aside from shusuke-nii, what's your names senpais?" Kirika said to make the other guys who kept talking spot for a moment.

And because of what she said, all eyes were now with Fuji. They didn't expect that she would know anyone of them.

"I'll start first-nyan! Kikumaru favorite color is red; I enjoy brushing my teeth, wandering around pet shops, omelet rice, fried shrimp, and shaved ice. I'm born November 28 at 6:28 am and a Sagittarius. I have my grandparents, my mother, my father, my two older sisters, and my two older brothers, and therefore I'm the youngest of a very large family. My favorite subject is Japanese history. My favorite date spot is the amusement par-."

Oshi deliberately covered eiji's mouth to stop him from spurting out any more no sense. Kirika sweat-dropped. Her first impression of them turned out that she thought they're all weird.

"Let me continue. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi; second year. The one covering kikumaru-senpai's mouth is oishi-senpai; third year. He is also the vice-captain of our tennis club and a good friend of your brother. The guy with the glasses here is inui-senpai. He's good at gathering data. He is also a third year. And…" Momoshiro scanned around the area. "That anti-social guy over there is kaido. You don't have to bother about him though. You know what I mean."

"What the heck are you saying there momoshiro?!"

"It's nothing." Momoshiro leaned down towards kirika. "See what I mean?"

"Ahhh… ohhhh… ok?"

"Everyone run 10 laps around the court now!" Tezuka shouted.

Everyone was startled. It seemed like they were caught slacking. When the senpais left to do laps, Tezuka approached his sister.

"Nii-san, Where's ryuzaki-sensei?"

Tezuka pointed out the location of coach ryuzaki. Kirika was about to go there when her brother pulled her collar.

"Don't run around places. Wait for me after this, we'll go home together."

_"Tyrant"_

"Did you just say something?"

"Nothing…"

''Then will be going…"

Kirika took sakuno's hand and rushed over to coach ryuzaki.

"Sumire-san!"

Kirika hugged coach ryuzaki very tight. She really missed her s much. Coach ryuzaki was one of the people she grew up with that's why she is very attached to her.

"My my… you're all grown up kirika." Coach ryuzaki said as she patted kirika's head.

"Thank you. Ah, sumire-san can I watch while I wait for my brother?"

"Of course you can."

"Kiri-chan let's play tennis while you wait." Sakuno suggested.

"Ehh?! You're playing already saku-chan?!" Kirika exclaimed.

"Well, yes but I'm not as good as you of course."

"Hehe. Ok, let's go change."

Kirika pulled sakuno towards the dressing room.

"Hey, don't you think that girl is cute?"

"Don't push your luck arai, that's captain's imouto." Momoshiro butted into the group of slackers who were basically staring at kirika.

"Really?! They don't look alike."

"Hey, you two, do you want to run more laps?"

"We're sorry."

"I noticed that captain is stricter today." Echizen suddenly spoke.

"Oh, echizen you're here already?" Momoshiro was startled.

"I've been here for the past ten minutes already."

"Hehe… Ochi is so small that we didn't notice him-nyan." Kikumaru teased.

"Senpai."

They stated doing their everyday training manuals. Right after changing their clothes, kirika ans sakuno, well mostly just kirika, ask if they could use one court to play. Since they don't have any match up yet, some courts were vacant and they were allowed to use one of them.

"Arigatou, nii-san."

"Thank you Tezuka-senpai."

The two girls went to court B. Most of the members were looking at them but kirika doesn't careless. She just wanted to enjoy her time playing with sakuno. Echizen noticed this. He thought this could be a chance where he can challenge her but before he can even make a move, it was his turn to do the drill. Tough luck for him.


End file.
